Paper towel holders are known that provide for a base and a rod to allow for rotation of the paper towel roll thereon. Such dispensers are known that have a handle at the top of the rod which may be removable. Such dispensers have attachment means for the handle, for example, so that the handle may be screwed and unscrewed to or from the rod. Such attachment means may be time consuming and difficult to operate; as the handle must be turned many rotations in order to remove it or attach it to the rod. As well, such handles do not provide for gripping surfaces that allow for the gripping of the entire dispenser assembly in order to remove individual paper towel segments from the paper towel roll.